Let there be love
by Allure-irreal
Summary: Dean no tiene dinero para pagar su carrera universitaria, por lo que debe tomar el trabajo que Castiel, el profesor de la clase de arte, le ofrece. Sin embargo, quizás no sea buena idea trabajar para el hombre perfecto, menos si esta casado y es heterosexual ¿no? Destiel, aunque no negare que aparecerán mas parejas.


No tener dinero era una total mierda…Dean no podía creer que su propio padre pudiese estar tratándolo de esa forma sólo porque su orientación sexual le negara la posibilidad de tener nietos. Bien, quizás estaba exagerando pero no podía evitar pensar que eso era por ser homosexual. John le había dicho una gran cantidad de veces que él no era homofóbico, pero, nada más salir su hijo mayor del closet, toda su actitud con él se había agriado. Cuando lo llamaba sólo era para discutir y su relación antes distante se convirtió en nula. Esa mañana lo había llamado para decirle que ya no pagaría su carrera.

Respiró con fuerza mientras daba la tercera vuelta en el estacionamiento. Estaba tratando de calmarse después de enterarse por boca de su querido padre que ya no le seguiría enviando dinero para pagar su carrera de danza en la universidad de Kansas. Durante toda su adolescencia había mantenido su elección sexual lo mas oculta que pudo de su padre, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando comenzó una pequeña relación con uno de sus compañeros de clases. No sabía cómo su padre se había enterado pero eso no importaba, ya no tenía su ayuda económica y eso lo jodía mucho.

—Anna me dijo que estarías aquí—Dean se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de su hermano menor acercándose. Sam estaba en la misma universidad, aunque él estudiaba una carrera totalmente opuesta a la suya, ingeniería civil— ¿Es verdad que papá te dijo que ya no pagaría tu carrera?—

—Sus palabras exactas fueron "no pagaré algo que obviamente vas a desperdiciar" así que decidió que el único que podía estudiar eres tú, algo que a pesar de todo me alegró—Dean no quería ver la mirada de compasión en el rostro de su pequeño hermano—no me importa lo que él diga, de todas formas me gané una beca para seguir estudiando. —

—Eso no va a cubrir todo ¿Dónde vas a vivir?—Sam había metido el dedo en la llaga, justamente no quería tratar ese tema —no creo que puedas seguir manteniendo ese cuarto fuera del campus, vas a tener que volver a los dormitorios…bueno, eso o tendrás que vender tu auto. —

Ambos miraron el auto que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, era de verdad un hermoso auto y era un modelo clásico. Dean caminó hacia él y abrió la puerta del piloto antes de subir, Sam se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, y subió al asiento del copiloto. El castaño conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que en ese momento lo único que él quería era comer…algo muy grasoso.

Dean condujo cerca de veinte minutos antes de estacionarse frente a una pequeña cafetería, ambos hermanos bajaron y entraron al lugar. Dean se dirigió directamente a una mesa cercana a la ventana que daba hacia la carretera. Habían estado varias veces en el lugar pues allí trabajaba uno de los mejores amigos del mayor y siempre que iban tenían un buen descuento. Dean y Benny se conocían desde primaria y su amistad se había fortalecido en secundaria, sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de decidir una carrera en la universidad ambos tomaron caminos separados, aunque claro, sin terminar su amistad. Algunos segundos después un joven con uniforme de camarero se acercó a ellos y, tomando una silla, se sentó al lado de Dean.

—Es un gusto ver a nuestro mejor cliente—el joven les ofreció una sonrisa mientras sacaba un lápiz del bolsillo de su delantal y le daba un golpecito con él en la cabeza al rubio— ¿Qué vas a ordenar hoy? la mitad del menú diría yo, te ves terrible. —

—Es justo lo que necesitaba oír, gracias Benny, eres mi mejor amigo. —

—Cálmate, reina del drama…dime ¿Por qué tienen esa cara tan larga?—Dean suspiró profundamente mientras le daba una mirada a su hermano— ¿Saben qué? Díganme qué quieren ordenar y estoy seguro que así se les soltará la lengua… Entonces ¿Lo de siempre?—

Algunos minutos después Benny se acercaba a la mesa con una bandeja llena de comida. Dejó una malteada frente a Sam y tres hamburguesas delante de su hermano mayor, además de un gran vaso de gaseosa. Sam se quedó mirándolo atónito una vez más, debería estar acostumbrado a ver a su hermano comer en tal cantidad. No iba a negar que era de lo más extraño que el rubio estuviese estudiando precisamente una carrera donde el físico fuera algo importante, y estuviese metido en una cafetería famosa por vender la comida menos saludable de la ciudad, comiéndose tres de sus hamburguesas. Aún se preguntaba cómo su hermano no parecía una morsa.

—Deberías comer algo, Sammy, te ves muy delgado—se burló Benny señalando con su lápiz al menor, quien lo ignoró mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada—Ahora que están más cómodos, me gustaría oír el porqué de la cara que traes ahora. —

—John ya no va a pagar mis estudios, me llamó para decirme que era un fracasado que no llegaría a ningún lado y que sólo había dinero para pagar una carrera de verdad como la de Sammy—respondió el rubio sintiendo cómo el enojo volvía a apoderarse de él—el padre perfecto piensa que el que yo esté estudiando danza es una forma de vengarme de él. Creo que lo jode el que yo sea homosexual y estudie algo que él considera solo para mujeres. —

—Definitivamente tu papá piensa con el culo…digo, lo siento, no quise ofender a tu papá pero no alcanzo a comprender qué es lo malo que has hecho tú para que te trate de esa forma—Benny volvió a golpear con su lápiz la cabeza de Dean antes de voltearse hacia la barra donde, separado por una ventanilla, un hombre que más parecía un camionero que un cocinero estaba trabajando delante de la parrilla— ¡Hey, Carl ¿sabes de algún sitio donde mi amigo pueda trabajar?!—

El hombre apoyó un enorme brazo en la ventanilla y se quedó mirando fijamente a Dean que a su vez lo miró desafiante, ya suficiente había tenido de esas miradas juzgadoras como para venir a aguantar la del jefe del otro. Carl soltó una sonrisa y sin decir absolutamente nada volvió a lo suyo, Dean volteó hacia su amigo con una ceja alzada intentando comprender el comportamiento del hombre.

— ¿Y bien? Porque a no ser que yo sea un tarado, tu jefe no dijo nada. —

—Claro que dijo algo, nuestra comunicación es muy sutil e imperceptible para personas ajenas a este núcleo—se carcajeó el rubio volviendo a golpear al ojiverde—Él claramente dijo que no…pero no te preocupes, aquí tienes a tu confiable amigo. —

Dean sabía que la próxima vez que Benny tuviera una idea, el debía correr exactamente en la dirección contraria o terminaría en una situación muy parecida a la que se encontraba ahora. Él amaba la comida, eso era un hecho que todos conocían, pero tener que trabajar en ese horrible restaurante de comida rápida era el infierno sobre la tierra. Estaba parado tras el mostrador recibiendo las órdenes de los clientes. Él no tenía que preparar la comida, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas y eso era algo que quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus compañeros no eran los reyes de la salubridad precisamente.

Benny lo había llevado a un restaurante donde trabajaba un tipo que le debía dinero y, a cambio de olvidar su deuda, logró que su jefe lo contratara. Desde eso había pasado una semana y lo único que Dean deseaba era que alguien le disparara. No es que fuera un mal lugar para trabajar, pero no era exactamente el paraíso. Lo que más odiaba era siempre tener que sonreírle a los clientes y tener que ser amable con los sujetos que no eran amables con él, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera respondía a su saludo. Lo único que mantenía su espíritu en alto era que aún podía estudiar lo que él deseaba y el hecho de poder estar haciéndolo gracias a sus propios esfuerzos lo hacía el doble de bueno.

Esa mañana la clase había sido más pesada de lo normal y Dean sentía los músculos entumecidos de las piernas. No se sentía demasiado emocionado de tener que quedarse de pie durante las próximas horas y menos en un trabajo que sólo toleraba porque debía obtener dinero de alguna parte. El futuro no se veía especialmente prometedor esa tarde y para complicar las cosas, Bobby, un amigo de la familia y que era mecánico le había telefoneado para informarle que su auto estaba presentando más problemas de los que al principio habían encontrado, lo cual sólo podía significar desembolsar más dinero y dinero era algo que estaba escaseando en su bolsillo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad en dirección a la salida, dejó su mente vagar en aquellos días en los que su madre aún estaba con vida y su padre no era el idiota homofóbico que era ahora. De verdad extrañaba en su vida a Mary Winchester, pero la dulce mujer había sido vencida por el cáncer y su vida se extinguió entre las paredes de un hospital que Dean no quería recordar. Sam y él pasaron un largo tiempo cuidados por Bobby mientras su padre superaba a la depresión que lo afectó tras la muerte de su esposa, durante aquel tiempo Dean logró poner en claro su revuelta cabeza y así descubrió que todos los confusos pensamientos en su cabeza sobre chicas y chicos giraban en torno a su despertar sexual…uno que, para decepción de su padre, no incluía vaginas.

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si su jefe se daría cuenta que mentía si le llamaba para decirle que estaba enfermo. Pasaba junto al pizarrón de los anuncios cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un anuncio que llamó totalmente su atención. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se quedó de pie frente al pizarrón leyendo:

"Se necesita modelo para la clase de arte de segundo año, de preferencia alguien que pueda verse la punta de sus pies. Interesados presentarse en el aula 305 para ser evaluados por el profesor a cargo.

Este trabajo será remunerado."

Dean leyó el cartel por lo menos cinco veces más antes de seguir su camino. Lo más probable era que ese tipo de trabajo no le reportara todas las ganancias que en su actual trabajo estaba recibiendo, en esos momentos en que su padre se negara a seguir ayudándole económicamente no podía darse el lujo de dejar algo estable por algo que a primera vista parecía su tabla de salvación del patético restaurante de comida rápida. Mientras atravesaba la puerta de salida volvió a pararse en seco y suspirando regresó a donde se encontraba el cartel de anuncios, despegó el había llamado su atención y lo metió en su bolsillo, muy seguro de que estaba cometiendo una de esas tantas equivocaciones que lamentaría después.

Atravesó corriendo el pasillo pensando que quizás la clase de arte ya debía de haber empezado. Por el camino le había preguntado a unas chicas en dónde se hallaba el aula 305, después de oírlas reír tontamente y verlas sonrojarse como unas chiquillas, Dean obtuvo lo que quería y, agradeciéndoles, se marchó corriendo, pues le aseguraron que esa clase la llevaba un profesor muy especial.

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a la puerta que pertenecía al aula 305, Dean se quedó estático, con el puño alzado para llamar a la puerta se dio cuenta que probablemente él no era el único que había respondido a ese anuncio, es más, quizás ya le habían dado el trabajo a alguien más. Se sentía como un completo tonto por haber actuado tan impulsivamente y rogando al cielo que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para llegar a su trabajo, decidió salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. Dean dio un paso hacia atrás e iba a marcharse cuando la puerta que no se atreviera a tocar se abrió repentinamente revelando al hombre más bello que Dean recordara haber visto en toda su vida: tenía los ojos más azules que viera alguna vez y una barba de dos días cubría su mentón. Sus ojos descendieron por su cuerpo, admirando la sólida figura cubierta por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir color marrón. El sujeto se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido unos segundos antes de extender su brazo hacia Dean y cogerlo por la camiseta para arrastrarlo dentro del salón.

— ¿Q—Que jodidos...?—Dean intentó soltarse del agarre de la mano del desconocido, pero éste, a pesar de su delgado cuerpo, logró arrastrarlo con él ante un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres que rondaban los veinte y tantos. Las charlas cesaron apenas Dean apareció frente a ellos, todos se quedaron mirándolo atentamente—Yo…—

—Tú debes ser nuestro nuevo modelo ¿no?—Dean giró tan rápido la cabeza que fue un milagro que no se hiciera daño. El hombre que lo había metido a la fuerza en el salón estaba parado a su lado con las manos apoyadas en su cintura—es bueno saber que aún hay gente que se preocupa por la formación artística de las mentes jóvenes. —

— ¿Eh? Soy Dean Winchester y vi el anuncio en el tablón—Dean estaba gritándose a sí mismo por haber venido. Frente a todos esos desconocidos sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo y como si no fuera poco, el hombre que lo obligara a entrar era justamente la personificación de gran parte de sus sueños húmedos. Rogó al cielo que ninguna estupidez abandonara su boca— No estoy seguro si yo sea lo que están buscando, pero si puedo…—

—Eres exactamente lo que estábamos buscando, bombón—exclamó una de las alumnas: una chica morena de cabello castaño hasta los hombros—solo quítate la ropa y ya verás. —

—Por favor, Ruby, las damas no hablan de esa forma. —se quejó una chica rubia que le guiño un ojo a Dean—Vas a asustarlo, y a diferencia de él último, éste sí es guapo. —

—Señoritas, mantengan la compostura. —la voz del hombre que Dean estaba seguro era el profesor se alzó por encima del bullicio que se generara después de que las chicas hablaran—Estoy más que seguro que el señor Winchester, nos ayudará con nuestras clases. —

— ¿Entonces empiezo ahora?—eso era demasiada suerte pensó con renovada alegría, Dean ya estaba comenzando a imaginar que saldría mal—No vine preparado, aunque si lo pienso no estoy seguro que deba hacer. —

—No hay problema, sólo quítate la ropa y empezamos. —

—No puede estar hablando en serio ¿está bromeando, verdad?—Dean examinó con incredulidad el rostro del otro en búsqueda de algo que le dijera que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero el hombre en cambio le ofreció una traviesa sonrisa—No voy a hacer eso. —

—Es una pena, cuando te acostumbras es un buen trabajo. —El profesor caminó hacia la puerta seguido por Dean—Pero si no puedes quitarte la ropa, tendremos que seguir buscando a alguien que sí pueda hacerlo. —

—Espere un segundo, debe haber alguna forma en que yo…maldición, dejé mi trabajo por venir aquí—allí estaba lo malo, respiró con fuerza intentando calmarse— ¿De verdad tengo que estar completamente desnudo? Eso no aparecía en el anuncio. —

—Pues, como veo que tuviste que hacer un gran sacrificio, hare algo por ti ¿bien?—

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Dean estaba comenzando a entender un poco porqué las chicas que le indicaran como llegar al salón le habían dicho que el profesor a cargo era un tanto "especial"— ¿tendré que quitarme la ropa de todas maneras?—

—De hecho, tendrás que hacerlo. No ahora, pero lo harás en el futuro—Dean estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que cada vez que ese hombre le sonreía podía estar seguro que estaba a punto de ofrecerle un trato diabólico—Verás, Dean, este es un taller extracurricular. Estos chicos ya han trabajado con otros modelos pero ninguno se quedó por más de dos días, así que comprenderás que estamos lo suficientemente necesitados de alguien que pueda posar sin avergonzarse de su cuerpo. —

—No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, es sólo que no estoy cómodo todavía como para quitarme la ropa delante de un montón de gente a la que apenas conozco. —

—Lo comprendo, eres un novato. Con el tiempo sabremos si estoy equivocándome contigo al darte esta oportunidad—El hombre le guiño un ojo antes de girarse hacia sus alumnos. Quienes habían intentado seguir la conversación de ambos sin suerte— ¡Chicos, tengo para ustedes dos noticias! Una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieren?—

—Empieza con la buena—exclamo la chica que parecía llamarse Ruby—espero que la buena noticia sea que veremos el lindo cuerpo de Dean dentro de poco. —

—Entonces será la buena primero: Dean se queda con nosotros y la mala es que no se quitará la ropa para nosotros hoy—Dean se sorprendió al oír algunos abucheos venir de parte de los otros chicos. No se esperaba que no verlo desnudo fuera algo que le molestara incluso a los chicos, pero allí estaba un par de ellos silbando—por favor chicos, hablé con el señor Winchester y él me ha prometido que a final de mes posará completamente desnudo para ustedes ¿les gusta eso?—

Las exclamaciones de felicidad que se oyeron en el salón lograron hacer pasar desapercibidas las quejas de Dean. Estaba más que seguro que él no había dicho o prometido nada que hubiera dicho ese hombre, todos en el salón de clases estaban felices y eso incluía a los chicos. Dean estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haberse dejado atrapar por la hermosa ilusión de trabajar en algo más glamoroso que un restaurante de comida rápida. Suspiró sabiéndose derrotado en ese momento. Quizás si renunciaba antes de que acabara el mes podría encontrar otro trabajo y así huir de las maquinaciones del malvado y guapo hombre a su lado.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Castiel Novak, un gusto conocerte, Dean—allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa llena de algo que Dean no podía alcanzar a definir— ¿Quieres quitarte esa chaqueta?—


End file.
